Nameless
by Chipii
Summary: Arthur and Yao knew each other as children. They meet again as adults. Is Yao's secret still a secret?


**So, this is the failed entry for the iggychu contest on dA. When the contest is over, I promise I'll publish the real story I'm making for it.**

* * *

><p><em>Who are you? Why do you talk to me? I'm a monster.<em>

Arthur, a ten year old boy from England was in a summer vacation in Russia. His parents just got divorced and his mother wanted to travel around the world to forget.

He was going to stay in uncle Ivan's summer house with his mom for the next two months, and it already seemed boring.

There wasn't much to see. Except the bears and the trees. There was a big lake a few meters away from the house, but what was the point in jumping in the water if all your friends are in England and playing soccer?

Arthur sighed and kept staring out of the window. His mother was talking to her sister on the phone and kept on apologizing to it.

"Arthur, what about you go out and meet some new friends, honey?" his mother then asked from down stairs. Arthur looked at the wooden stairs and took a deep breath before raising and walking out of the summer house.

The nearest house would be a fishing shop on the other side of the big lake, so instead he just want into the woods and decided to check that out. Arthur was of course a smart kid, smart enough to take his newest converse shoes on.

After about ten minutes of walking around in mud and moss, he suprisingly heard a few cries from someone. It were very high pitched sobs, maybe a girl?

Arthur sneasked around to find the possible girl who was sobbing. Then the sobs got louder and louder, he his behind a bush and peeked his head up a bit. There, infront of him, was a small figure of green cloth and dark hair crying while sitting near a tree.

"E-ehh. . .Are you okay, miss?" Arthur put on his best gentleman manner, and stepped out of the bush slowly. The crying figure stopped crying, but didn't look up.

"What do you want, aru?" The figure asked, quite rudely according to Arthur. But it was definetly a girl, only girls has long hair, and this girl has her hair in a ponytail.

"I was just going to check if you were okay, n-nothing else!" Forget gentleman, Arthur blushed slightly and looked the other way while crossing his arms.

The girl looked up from her knees and exposed her honey golden eyes. Her cheeks were swollen but on the other side, she was pale.

"So, what's your name?" Arthur decided to ask, still immature enough to frown a bit. The girl looked at him blankly beforelooking down at her knees.

"I'm Yao, aru." the girl said. Yao? Not very normal. Maybe it's a russian thing. But it didn't sound russian. . .

"Where are you from?" Arthur asked again, uncrossing his arms.

"I don't know, aru." Yao simply replied. Arthur's eyebrow twitched a bit.

"You're kidding me, right?" Arthur tried to get a smile up, but it kept twitching.

"No, aru." Yao shook her head.

"Do you have amnesia, girl?" Arthur asked. Yao shook her head up at him, anger was filling her eyes.

"I'm not a girl, aru!" Yao rose from the ground and slapped Arthur. Wait what? Not a girl? So Yao was a boy. . .A very feminine one.

"What was that for? Nor my fault you look like a girl with that long hair!" Arthur put his hand up to his cheek.

"I will not say sorry, aru! It's your own fault for claiming me for a girl, aru!" Yao blushed madly as HE turned around and walked away.

"Yao! I'm sorry for calling you a girl, happy now?" Arthur raied his voice loud enough to let Yao hear clearly. But Yao kept going, it ended with Arthur needed to follow him.

_Do you remember me? I once meant everything to you._

It was summer, Arthur had grown into a fine built man and had a good looking future ahead of him. But one thing, or a person, kept on blocking his mind. Yao. The crying boy in the forest. Ever since Arthur met the boy, he couldn't get his thoughts away from him. Arthur had already found out his sexuality, so nothing wrong there.

Bu the didn't think of him that way. Yao revealed a very big secret for him. It was the day after Yao and Arthur finally had forgiven each other and became friends.

The secret bothered him. Alot. And when Arthur left, Yao cried again. But he smiled and said "I'm happy you'll finally leave, take your troublesome manners with you, aru."

It must be hard to be an elf.

Finally, Arthur was going to Russia again. Uncle Ivan invited them to a family gathering. But Arthur thought of meeting Yao. To see if the boy had grown into a maybe manlier man? But Arthur knew that wouldn't happen. . .

"Privet, Arthur!" Ivan said happily and hugged the english man thightly. Ivan hadn't aged at all.

After a big family dinner and a few drinks of Vodka, Arthur was too tired to get up. So instead he just fell down to his bed and slept.

Next morning, Arthur decided to take a little morning walk around the woods. Like in the old days.

He walked past the tree that fell and almost hit Yao, but Arthur pushed him away. He then broke his right foot.

The mist was covering the most of his sight, but if he saw a person with long sleeves and a dark ponytail, he knew it was Yao.

He stopped after hearing some mumbles in a foregin language. Was that. . .?

"Yao?" Arthur asked out loud. A figure hidden in the mist showed itself. A blue figure was standing infront of Arthur, it walked towards him. Arthur wanted to back away, but maybe it was Yao, he could see the dark hair.

"Yao, is that you?" Arthur took a step closer, but before he knew it, the figure had pushed him onto the tree. It wasn't Yao. A shorthaired man was glaring coldly at Arthur. He didn't have the same eyes as Yao, bu the knew it was one like Yao.

"Who are you?" the man, or creature as Arthur wanted to say at that point, hissed.

"I'm Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." the british man tired to keep his clam, but the elf's eyes almost glowed.

"Kiku, aru! Leave the human alone, aru!" Another figure, in green, ran towards them. Yao pulled 'Kiku' of Arthur and began to scold him.

". . .Yao?" Arthur's eyes widened as he studied the elf. Yao had grown, he still looked like a girl though. Yao turned to the british full grown man, then his face fell.

Arthur expected a hug or something like "Welcome back", but instead he recived a punch in the stomach and even more scolding.

"I thought you died, aru! Anything could've happen, aru! You're stupid, aru!" Yao kept on scolding as Arthur tried to heal his hurting stomach. Arthur smiled, he heard worry in the words Yao let out. Arthur guessed on that Yao missed him.

_You left me again and I was alone with regret._

Arthur looked at the dark haired beauty which would almost count as staring. He got a closer look to his lover's stomach which kept growing.

"Doesn't it hurt?" he asked out loud. Yao turned his head to Arthur and looked at him with big eyes.

"No. It'll hurt when the baby is born, aru." the elf simply replayed, smiling a little.

"When it's born?" Arthur asked, he was a mortal human and didn't understand the elf's lifestyle completly.

"When an elf is born, the parent begins to hurt a few days after the birth, aru." Yao explained.

"So, how long with it last?"

"About a week, aru. Since it's half elf I'd guess on three days, aru." Arthur sighed in relief. He smiled over at his lover and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

Yao smiled at the brit and turned back to the book. They were looking for a boy name for their child. An elf couldn't be a woman. People always told stories about female elves, but in reality they were just males, like Yao. Of course, Arthur had mistaken the dark haired beauty for a female.

"What about Eric, aru?" Yao turned to Arthur again. Arthur looked wricked, Yao didn't understand the human world at all. And he had to pick the most boring name on the planet?

"Well, I was thinking Leon." Arthur said, trying to get the name away from the unborn child.

"Leon, aru?" Yao looked back at the book and searched after the name Leon.

"It's a form of the greek word 'Leo' which meand Kingliness, grandeur and courage." Arthur explained to him. Yao nodded slowly, like if he understood. Which he didn't.

"What about it?"

"I like it, aru." Yao smiled at Arthur and nodded.

"Leon Kirkland. . ." Yao mumbled to himself as he looked down at the stomach.

_You left._

Arthur's eyes widened.

_You promised you wouldn't._

"What the. . ."

_Now, look._

He stared at his pale lover.

_Our son is crying._

Yao was lying dead on the bed, with little Leon in his arms.

_My heard is like the shattered glass on the floor._

Arthur began to scream.

_But I still love you._

* * *

><p><strong>The ending is the reason why is failed. . .I'm making the angels and demons take over.<strong>


End file.
